villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'. '''He is an alternate reality version of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but unlike many of Doofenshmirtz's counterparts, he happens to be more competent in being evil, intelligent, and successful than his original counterpart, as he was able to take over his Tri-State Area and rule it with an iron fist for a couple of years. He will return as one of the two main antagonists (the other is his wife) in the upcoming episode, ''Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. Like many of Doofenshmirtz's counterparts, he is voiced by Dan Povenmire, one of the co-creators of the series. History Across the Second Dimension Unlike the original Doofenshmirtz, 2nd Doofenshmirtz had a perfect childhood. However, he soon lost his favorite childhood toy train, which took a toll in his emotions, molding him into the villain he is now. He grew up to be an evil scientist in general, and just like the original Doofenshmirtz, he developed a goal to take over the Tri-State Area while being assigned with a nemesis, the 2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus of the O.W.C.A. sent out to stop him. However, being more evil than his 1st Dimension counterpart, 2nd Doofenshmirtz manages to defeat 2nd Perry and transformed him into Platyborg. 2nd Doofenshmirtz then creates his vast army of Norm-Bots and unleashes them into the Tri-State Area, finally succeeding in his goal. Ever since then, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has been ruling the Tri-State Area with an iron fist for five years, with the Norm-Bots serving as his major forces and his former nemesis serving as his general. When the original Doofenshmirtz built in a machine called the Other Dimension-inator (with the help from Phineas and Ferb) to help him travel to alternate dimensions first meet, they end in the 2nd Dimension, where Doofenshmirtz meets his 2nd self. The two bonded and even sang a musical number together. However, this was cut short when 2nd Doofenshmirtz realized that his original counterpart had unintentionally brought the original Perry (who is in pet mode) since he is Phineas and Ferb's pet. Recoginizing Perry as a secret agent, the angry 2nd Doofenshmirtz manages to expose his identity to the boys, who then become angry at Perry for using them as a cover story. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were forced to run from 2nd Doofenshmirtz's forces, attempting to go back to their dimension. Later on, 2nd Doofenshmirtz realizes that his original counterpart is an incompotent halfwit since he couldn't recognize Perry without the fedora hat, and pointed that this is partially why Doofenshmirtz always failed in his schemes. He explains to Doofenshmirtz that true villainy comes from a tragic backstory after telling his own, though this was clearly was not so tragic compared to Doofenshmirtz's miserable childhood. Later on, 2nd Doofenshmirtz plans to use Doofenshmirtz's Other Dimension-inator to lead a invasion on the original Tri-State Area. To do so, 2nd Doofenshmirtz forces Perry to turn himself in so that he won't hurt Phineas and Ferb. He then gets Doofenshmirtz to create another replica of the -inator, but is angered to realize that it won't work since Phineas and Ferb were the ones who actually made it work with their intelligence. Because of this, 2nd Doofenshmritz is now forced to renege on his word with Perry, and plans a clever ruse: publicily announcing that he was going to transform Perry into a cyborg. Not wanting to let this happen, Phineas and Ferb head over to rescue Perry, but end up being trapped, along with their sister Candace. 2nd Doofenshmirtz orders the boys to fix the machine, but they refuse, explaining why they would do something that would lead to their own self-destruction. It was then Doofenshmirtz realized that what the boys only did was taking out his self-destruct button. This allowed the machine to power up, and 2nd Doofenshmirtz decides to send Perry and the kids to their doom by having them fed to a Goozim. He also attempts to have Doofenshmirtz fed as well for his annoyance. However, this was foiled by the efforts of 2nd Dimension Candace (who is the leader of the resistance fighting against 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign). During the climax of the movie, 2nd Doofenshmirtz reaches the first dimension and unleashes his Norm-Bots. After Perry manages to defeat Platyborg, he and Phineas manages to knock down the satellite controlling the robots, causing them to deactivate. However, that didn't stop 2nd Doofenshmirtz, who then brands a giant robot version of himself to kill Phineas, Ferb, and Perry as revenge for foiling his plans. However, before 2nd Doofenshmirtz could deliver the final blow, Doofenshmirtz arrives to rescue both the boys and the platypus by angrily ordering his counterpart to stop. After getting 2nd Doofenshmirtz's attention, Doofenshmirtz then presents out his toy train and gives it to him in an effort to resolve his backstory. Touched by this, 2nd Doofenshmirtz spares both boys and the platypus, renounces his evil ways, and took back all his wicked schemes, and destroys the remaining Norm-Bots with a self-destruct button. He then returns back to his dimension, only to be arrested by the O.W.C.A. and imprisoned for his crimes against humanity. Platyborg is relieved of his evil programming and goes back to being 2nd Phineas and Ferb's pet. Tales from the Resistance 2nd Doofenshmirtz is first seen held in prison with his toy train. Following the kidnapping of Platyborg by several animal cyborgs, 2nd Candace came by for a visit in his cell, demanding to know who is responsible for this. 2nd Doofenshmirtz then reveals that it was his ex-wife 2nd Dimension Charlene, who (unlike the original Charlene) shares much of 2nd Doofenshmirtz's evilness and is responsible for capturing many of O.W.C.A's agents and transforming them into cyborgs, similar to how 2nd Doofenshmirtz defeated 2nd Perry and transformed him into Platyborg. During the course of the episode, 2nd Doofenshmirtz is forced to help 2nd Candace (who threatens to take his toy train away while he can still remain in prison) to find 2nd Charlene's penthouse. Eventually, after reaching there, 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene revealed to 2nd Candace that they were never divorced, since they only pretended to be for several financial advantages, such as tax records, coupon mail, and garage sales. Having expected the kids' arrival, 2nd Charlene sets her animal-borgs to hold them prisoner, freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz. 2nd Charlene is also annoyed of having her husband of setting his focus on his silly childhood toy train so she throws it away, resulting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to go back to his evil ways. Eventually, 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg are freed by 2nd Ferb, who pretended that he was turned into a cyborg by 2nd Charlene. Eventually, all of the animal agents were freed of the evil programing by the arriving Resistance (except for Peter the Pandaborg) and 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene are about to be put into custody. However, the evil couple's daughter 2nd Vanessa tricks 2nd Candace into letting her have a moment with her parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. During the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, 2nd Doofenshmirtz recognizes Tony as the boy he banished earlier because of his interest towards 2nd Vanessa. Gallery Double Doof.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and his original counterpart Arrestted.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz is arrested for his crimes against humanity ExplainingTheirFakeDivorce.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene singing about why they pretended to be divorced 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and his family DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and his family (along with Pandaborg) escaping on a hover car Trivia * He is one of the three counterparts of Doofenshmirtz shown to be competent in doing evil (the others are Malifishmertz and 1914 version of Doofenshmirtz. Category:Evil Ruler Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Warlords Category:Evil Genius Category:Robot Pilots Category:Outright Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dictator Category:Singing Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Supervillains Category:War Criminals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Child Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Successful Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Married Villains Category:In love villains Category:Trap Master Category:Gunmen Category:Military Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Recurring villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Strategic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Partners in Crime Category:Redeemed Villains